


年少无知

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Summary: 他们两个是圈子里的红人，却极少一同出现，所有人都以为两人不和，毕竟说他俩不和的传闻不是一两天了。他们确实有过矛盾，在分开前两人有过一次剧烈的争吵后来呢，后来便传出了两人不和的消息。这一传，就是六年。六年说长不长说短不短，但足够让人成长。受是个标准的0.5，自律到让人发狂，六年里他已经变的成熟，不在单纯却保持天真，他的路很难，但也遇见了不少贵人。这六年他从未提起攻，他恨他，恨他的不辞而别，恨他的决绝，当初那个年轻的孩子哭了整整一夜，也没有换来攻的回头，之后他就决定忘记他。在那之后，受有过很多的床伴，有可爱的小男孩，也有西方的小帅哥，但更多的是人高马大的肌肉型男。有一次攻被问到了受，明明是传闻中不熟不和的人，攻却轻松的回答了问题。也是那个时候，攻才发现，他的心里一直装着受，不管过了多久，用尽办法，也不能把受从心里摘出去。他得去找他，找那个当年丢掉的男孩。可男孩长大了，来自各方的压力压的他喘不过气，他不接受攻的道歉，他绝不原谅。……最后最后当然是哭着和好了





	年少无知

他的压力很大，每天的工作压得他喘不过气，但他不想停，他也不能停。他又连轴转了三天，终于在第三天的时候撑不住睡过去了。

他梦见了他们争吵的那一晚。

在梦里他们吵的不可开交，两个成年的男性同在一个空旷的房间里。最初他背对着男人，俨然一副不合作的样子，他的眉头紧紧地皱着，他想不明白男人为什么要这样做。中间的对话已经模糊不清了，不知是哪句话突然激怒了他，两个人的争吵开始了。他甚至扇了那个男人一巴掌。他也是个男人，同样是倔强的，他有他自己的原则和底线，他不认同男人的观点，也不会去理解。在那巴掌之后男人就离开了。

他慢慢睁开了双眼，充满血丝的眼球已经浮上了水汽。他还记得，他坐在那间屋子哭了整整一夜，第二天被找到时却只有经纪人粗鲁的谩骂。

梦是那么的漫长，但时间仅仅只过了十几分钟。

他不是没有后悔过，他有一阵子钻了牛角尖，但问题并不是出在那巴掌上。

他在这场感情中付出了真心，却没有换回真心，这是他在之后才明白的。

他用了很久很久，才从这场残破的情感中走出来，那天的天空是那么辽阔，像他的心一样。他选择放下，他不再怪他，毕竟那个男人从没有真心地爱过他，他又有什么理由要求一个不爱他的人回头呢。

他的路还很长，他遇到了很多真心待他的人，他知道，只有真心能换真心，他并不会因为一次的失去就对全世界失望。

可他真的太累了。

他不得不承认，他还想着他。

那晚他去了夜店，里面大多都是同行，最重要的一点是里面的人嘴严。他已经很久没去找过床伴了，濒临崩溃的精神急需一个发泄的出口，他需要一个足够有力量的上位者。

他是一个极克制的人，有必要需求时才找些听话的懂事的，说来好笑，有次看上了个金发碧眼的，把人弄上床以后被纠缠了小半个月。像这会子头脑不清醒的贴在调酒师身上，是第二次。

第一回也是他，捡了情绪崩溃的小孩回家，原本他不想多管闲事，娱乐圈的人都不干不净关系乱的一塌糊涂，只是这个看上去确实楚楚可怜，像是被丢掉的小狗，脆弱不堪。上床是小孩提的，最后被做的哭花了脸，一双漂亮的眼睛肿的睁不开。早上倒是翻脸不认人，冷着脸叫他管好嘴就走了，连酒钱都没给。 

他喝了酒，就一杯，却醉的厉害，调酒师知道他这是心里有事，抱着人准备下班，还没等离开吧台就被一个男人猛地推开，怀里的人也被带走了。

两人在楼上找了间空屋子，他坐着，男人站着，他晕晕乎乎的想着，这场面还真是眼熟呢。

“你以前，从不来这种地方的。”男人皱着眉看着喝的醉晕的人，有些不认识了。

他顿了很久，就在男人以为他快要睡着的时候，他抬起了憋的通红的双眼，“以前？和你的以前么？”

那双眼睛明亮着，一点也不像是喝醉的样子，“我早就不是以前的我了。”

“你也不是。”

两个人不知是什么时候滚到了一起，开始的时候这是一场力量的角逐，慢慢却变了味道。在纠缠中是谁先吻了谁，已经不重要了，两具身体在亲吻中逐渐软化，温度上升的恰到好处，衣服被剥落，赤裸的紧贴着。

在男人硬挺的性器进入身体的时候他还是忍不住哭了，哭的像个孩子，后穴里撑得发疼，心口却膨胀的快要裂开，他的指尖紧紧地抠在男人背上，“……你该死。”

“用真心换来的背叛，你知道有多疼吗。”

“你不知道，我的心有多疼。”

不管男人怎么哄，他都始终在哭，像是发泄了这几年间所有的坏情绪，对男人的恨也好，对工作的压力也好，他哭的喘不上气，大脑的缺氧让酒精发酵，麻痹了神经，却刺激了情绪，他崩溃的哭叫着，被男人紧紧搂在怀里。

男人的眉紧紧地皱着，怀里的人已经睡着了，脸上还留着泪痕。他何尝是不心疼的，他疼的心都要撕碎了，他没想到当年的那个决定会对他伤害这么大，让他这么恨他。他别无选择，他必须离开，他总有这样那样的理由。

“对不起。”

他知道，对不起起不到任何作用，可他不知道还能说些什么，他对不起他，他甚至不知道还能不能得到原谅。

他恨他，但时间可以抹平一切，恨变成了习惯，就模糊了其中的意味。

他恨他，却从来没有忘记他们之间的感情。

他恨他，也可以在男人找来的时候轻易地放下过往。

其实在男人出现的时候他就原谅了。

他不想在疼下去了，他放不下他，那故作的坚强只是他的面具。他把自己的心放在一个小盒子里，以为不拿出来就不会被人发现其中的秘密，但男人只要稍稍的靠近，心脏就像重新复活了一样拼命地跳动着，一次又一次的提醒他，他爱他。

end


End file.
